I Can't Beleive He Kissed Me
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: After a long mission Lucy feels tired and decides to go home instead of celebrating, Natsu offers to walk her home ;  Natsu x Lucy


**Hey, Another Natsu x Lucy fanfiction ! **

**I don't own the characters just the story :3 **

**Enjoy ! ~ Read and Review :D **

* * *

><p>Natsu dancing on the table well most of the guild stood and watched laughing at him after a long successful mission wasn't uncommon. Of course Gray joining him well<p>

Erza laughed at them was a little uncommon, especially when Natsu reached out and pulled Lucy onto the table forcing her to dance with them only to make the

growing crowd laugh harder and louder, cheering them on as Erza joined in as well. That was really uncommon. Lucy knew she should just loosen up and go with it but

she was tired and weak from the mission, she had used to much will power and magic, leaving her with the lingering feeling that all she wanted to do was find her

bed, collapse in it and stay there forever in the warmth and security of her own blankets.

Lucy sighed stepping down from the table "Hey where are you goin' Luce! We just got back, lets celebrate!" Natsu yelled before hip bumping Erza and Gray "Aye!" Happy

cheered happily.

Lucy turned managing a smile "Sorry, But I really want to go home and get some rest" Natsu rose a brow at her before jumping down from the table, gently pressing his

hand to her forehead.

"Are you feeling sick, you look kind of pale" He looked at her with a worried expression.

Lucy just smiled slightly "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, thanks Natsu" Natsu turned his attention to one of the windows, noticing it was dark already.

"Then I'll take you home" He turned to call for Happy but didn't when he saw how much fun he was having "Come on"

"Are you sure, just because I'm tired doesn't mean you can't celebrate" Lucy looked at him questionably.

Natsu flashed her a toothy grin "Nah, It wouldn't be the same without you anyway"

Lucy fallowed Natsu out of the guild and into the cold street, she couldn't help but shiver at the cold breeze, she could see her breath against the air, curling up into the

night sky like smoke.

Suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her neck covering her mouth and nose, she looked up surprised to see that Natsu was wrapping his scarf around her

neck, Revealing the scar she had seen before when he had parted with his scarf, his hands lingering longer then necessary before pulling away. He looked off

without it, like he was missing something important.

"You looked cold, it's just my scarf but it should make you warmer" He smiled at her, a different smile then he usually smiled, it held more emotion.

"Th-Thanks" She stuttered, glad that the scarf was covering her blush. The scarf smelt like him, The grass after it rains, Night air, Musky with a hint of dirt, worn out from

being worn so much for so long. It was an incredibly intoxicating scent. Lucy reached up pushing the scarf closer to her nose as she walked beside him, the moon was

bright, leaving the road in a dim white glow.

"Do you think the moon gets lonely?" Lucy asked, looking up at the sky with a lonely expression. Natsu turned to her before fallowing her gaze to the sky.

"I don't think so, He's got all the stars" He answered with a smile "I'm sure he has a lot of great friends"

Lucy turned to him and giggled "Your right, he probably does have a lot of great friends!" Natsu had a way he put things that made her happy. When she was around

him she just felt happier, safe, at ease. Something about him made butterfly's swirl around in her stomach.

Once they reached her apartment Lucy reached for her key, unlocking the door before pushing it open, grateful for the rush of warm air the flowed over her. She smiled,

happy to be in her own apartment, familiar and warm. She walked in Natsu right behind her, he closed the door behind them fallowing her up to her room.

"Haaah ~ I'm so tired" Lucy said cheerfully as she kicked off her shoes and set them gently to the side.

Natsu watched as she slipped under her light pink covers smiling happily.

Lucy had almost forgotten she was wearing his scarf or that he was even in the room until she felt something crawl over her and duck under the covers beside her.

"Natsu, what the hell do you think your doing!" She yelled sitting up and pulling the blankets off him. He looked up at her and laughed "You still have my scarf"

Lucy blushed pulling the scarf off, the scent disappeared and she felt almost empty without it. "Here, now leave me alone"

Suddenly there were arms around her, her eyes widened as his hands flew to her sides tickling her, Natsu began laughing at her shocked expression.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..S-STOP...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Lucy fought against him before sitting up quickly pushing him down against the bed.

"Hhahahaha! The tickle monster strikes again, you should really watch your back Luce" Lucy glared at him. This wasn't the first time he had tickled her, he did it to make

her smile when she was grumpy or maybe if she was sad.

"Don't do that" She muttered blushing as she crawled off of him.

"Your cute when you blush"

Lucy's eyes widened, _did he just say that_?

"w-what?"

Natsu was blushing, looking at her with a gaze full of different emotions. Emotions so deep she almost got lost in the golden color of his eyes.

"Your really cute when you blush, I like your laugh...and your smile"

Lucy blushed "W-What are you saying all of a sudden.." She quickly tried to hide the blush by slipping under her blankets only to be pulled back by Natsu.

He stared at her "C-can I try something?" He stuttered, Lucy couldn't believe this, her heart was pounding at their close proximity. His eyes were glazed with an

emotion she didn't understand. He was blushing and stuttering his words. She felt overly curious at what he wanted to do.

"Y-Yes" She whispered anticipating his next move.

He placed his hand on her cheek before leaning closer placing his lips gently on hers. Lucy hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck blushing madly. _What did this _

_mean?_ It wasn't _just_ a kiss...No it felt to right to just be _just_ a kiss. This was something entirely different.

He kissed her a while longer before pulling back "I...Really like you Lucy" He whispered slowly running his hand through her soft hair.

Lucy's heart was racing, pounding heavily in her head, she could hardly think but she knew she loved him back...But the lump in her throat kept her from speaking. So

she did the only thing she could think of. She reached for him,kissing him passionately.

That was enough of an answer for Natsu.


End file.
